Chromogenic record materials are well known in the art and are described in a number of patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos, 3,539,375; 3,674,535; 3,746,675; 4,151,748; 4,181,771; 4,246,318 and 4,470,057 which are incorporated herein by reference. In these systems, basic chromogenic material and acidic developer material are contained in a coating on a substrate which, when heated to a suitable temperature, melts or softens to permit the materials to react, thereby producing a colored mark. The use of solvents to induce chromogenic markings for mapping the solvents' presence on a surface would be highly desirable.
A method for quickly and easily detecting and mapping the presence of organic solvent-containing materials on a surface would be advantageously used in many applications in the manufacturing arts. A method for detecting and mapping the presence of organic solvent-containing materials on surfaces having different shapes and contours would be especially useful. A particular application would be to provide a quick and easy method of testing the release properties of a release material by using a chromogenic solvent detector.